In the Prison Cell
by Selene Jeager
Summary: Snake seems to be trapped and is about to be shot when suddenly Mantis appears and shoo's the Genome off with his scary persona. What's Mantis got in store for Snake in prison area? Mantis/Snake. Please R&R. No flames.


The Prison Cell

"Damn..."

My back hit the wall behind me and the middle Genome jabs his rifle in my gut. I bit my tongue as they take my SOCOM.

Dammit, Damn this mission, the Colonel, everything. Why'd it have to be me? All I wanted to do was lead a quiet life in Alaska, but no. Can't do that. Gotta find a way out of this. Maybe I can...

'Hey! What the hell?' I think as I see them moving away.

All the Genomes suddenly, but cautiously back off but they've still got their rifles pointed at me. I carefully, slowly pull my back off the wall as they continue to move back. I suddenly see the reason for their small retreat.

In the hall I could see why. The frail FOXHOUND they call Psycho Mantis stood outside.

'Great, my day just went from bad to worse,' I groaned in the back of my head.

Mantis turns to the Genome and swiftly flings them out of the room and into the hall.

He growls, "Leave now!"

Damn, note to self: Don't piss this guy off.

The Genome quickly get to their feet and flee down the hall. The door slams closed. Mantis sighed to compose himself.

I was about to reach for my holster but remembered the Genomes had my gun. I readied myself and took a defensive stance. Mantis and I stared at each other a minute. What the crap, is he gonna attack?

"You sure do curse a lot," Mantis observed.

"What if I do?" I shot back hostilely.

He shrugged, "Oh nothing, you just seem rather angry at the world right now. You sound like me in a sense," he stifled a laugh.

I glared at him, "Sorry but I'm not exactly happy to be here. I'd rather be..."

"...home right now feeding your dogs?" he finished.

I gritted my teeth, "Hey stay the hell outta my head!"

Mantis sighed and shook his head, "Touchy, touchy. I see you don't sleep regularly. Do you have insomnia?"

"Well now that I think about it...hey!"

Mantis chuckled a little, "Relax."

Naturally with a comment like that my muscles tensed, "Why should I?"

Mantis shook his head in disapproval, "Cause it's bad for your health."

My teeth clenched, "So what the hell are you here for? Idle chitchat? Don't you have a job of some sorts to do?"

He waved dismissively, "Yes and no. I'm more of a talker than a fighter."

I looked at him cautiously, "Is that so."

Personally I'd rather get out of this encounter by talking too. For God sakes I just had to deal with the Genome and I'm unarmed...

Suddenly Mantis was behind me. I tried to turn but couldn't my body was now under his power and locked in place. My arms trembled from their defensive position forcibly to my sides.

I growled angrily, "What the hell are you up to?"

My whole body was trembling trying desperately to move and break his mental spell. He moved his hands to my shoulders. I couldn't move my head but looked out of the corner of my eyes.

I yelled, "What do you want?!"

He spoke casually, "Oh nothing much."

His hand had moved just over my shoulder and I was becoming a little alarmed towards what was probably going through this lunatic's head.

He tried to seem playful to the comment, "Hey don't call me a lunatic."

He leaned against me as he spoke honestly, "Snake, you're a very attractive man yet you seem to deny you self any kind of pleasure."

My throat knotted as his hands roamed over my chest.

A shiver ran down my back as he drew closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

He teasingly worried, "Are you cold Snake?"

He rubbed his gloved hands over my arms.

My mind went a hundred directions at once, 'Oh shit, this is wrong.'

He assured me, "No it's not Snake. It's quite okay."

I could feel his arms back around my waist as noticed that my sense of touch was a lot stronger, obviously because of something he'd done with his abilities. I was feeling lightheaded.

He warned, "Breathe Snake, don't forget how to because of me."

I concentrated on breathing like he'd advised. In. Out. In. Out. Stay calm.

My head started to hurt intensely as he read me, "You don't want to hurt people? That's why you deny yourself pleasure? No one night stands for you. How noble," he mused.

I glowered, "Stay out of my thoughts, my head. This isn't right, any of it."

I could feel a crooked smile inch across his face as he pointed to the ceiling. Everything around us seemed to stop. I looked up at the lights. The flies that were quickly buzzing from spot to spot were now frozen in space.

He suggested, "How about now? I've frozen time. No one will ever know that you were fraternizing with the enemy. It'll be our little secret."

Mantis hand moved lower. He began to stroke my thigh. I bored my mind away from the almost irrepressible pleasure that was beinging to overtake me.

He asked curiously, "How's that work for you?"

My jaw quivered but I contained myself.

Even though time was frozen and he could keep this up forever I denied it, "You're not doing a thing for me. Give it up!"

I could feel him smiling, "You've got a strong will, but you don't need to be using it right now. You'll need it later on."

He purged deeper into my mind. I groaned out in audible pain.

He made his way through another barrier, "Humm, it's been a long time since you made it with someone. You haven't slept with anyone in my, my, ten whole years. That's quite impressive," he commended.

He slowly inched his hand higher, "I think its time we break this deprivation don't you?"

I told him, "Stop," half-heartedly as I quickly pondered the point he'd just made in the back of my head.

He slowly moved his hand over the huge ache between my legs as he unziped my suit's pants. My heart sped up. Damn, had I really denied myself this for ten years?

He brushed his fingers across my chest, "Are you sure I'm not doing any good for you?"

I couldn't speak.

I could feel the smile behind his mask twist wickedly, "What's the matter no more snappy comebacks. Could I possibly be the one thing the legendary Solid Snake can't refuse? Possibly needs?"

My mind was screaming about how I could let something like this happen while my libido had else to say.

Mantis taunted, "Come on Snake, say something? You haven't died on me or something have you?"

I finally asked with slight labor, "What do you want from me? You never answered my question."

He played on, "Like I said nothing much. I'll tell you when you finally admit the truth about this situation."

I couldn't take the building pressure and had to keep talking, "Fine, I admit it feels okay."

He spat in disgust at my answer, "I know your lying."

I could feel a wily smile, "I know what it is. You're trying to avoid what I'm handing out to you, by talking, keeping your mind off it. Well until I get a better answer I'm not going to stop or speak."

'Crap! Crap! Crap!' my mind was yelling.

My libido carelessly said, 'Just tell him how you really feel.'

I sided with my libido, 'Fine, it's better than okay, it feels nice, good."

He still didn't believe me but at least spoke, "How good?"

He caressed the ache more, with slight intensity.

My mind was screaming, 'What the hell are you doing!'

My libido finally spoke up, 'Hopefully getting laid dammit!'

My head was really hurting.

Mantis shook his head in disapproval, "Poor Snake, I hear your inner conflict occurring as if it were a play right before me. By the way are you going to answer My question?"

Oh fuck it. I give up, "It feels really good."

He propped his head on my shoulder and sighed, "I can keep this up all day. Again how good?"

I groaned in pleasure, "Oh fine, it feels damn good. The best thing I've ever felt."

He nodded, "That's better. I was waiting for that."

He grazed over my tip and stopped. He was sick playing with me like this.

He suddenly drummed his fingers against my left thigh, "Are you gonna stop being an ass and calling me crazy?"

I gnawed on my tongue and grew desperate.

I begged, "Okay, fine, but don't just stop like that!"

He forgave but still didn't move over me.

I felt like I was gonna explode, "Why? What? What did I do now?"

He sighed, "I thought you said it was wrong? Shouldn't I stop if it's wrong?"

I quickly countered, "Internal conflict. I was wrong, okay." Oh great...

He took the upper hand on the situation.

He questioned, "Really?"

I screamed biting back my earlier words, "Yes!"

He asked, "One question."

He gave my head permission to move and I turned to stare at him.

He leaned forward until my nose met the budge of his gasmask, "Do you really want it?"

My desperate eyes told him everything he needed to know. There was a mischievous look spread across the blue eyes under those orange eyepieces.

He spoke calmly, "Look down."

I did as he commanded and saw his hand move toward my belt. He whipped it off and wrapped it around my throat. He smiled as he pulled my body through the air.

He pulled me into the second cell and pushed me head first into the large cot that lay in the far corner. I managed to look up as he closed the door. He pushed my head into the covers as he worked on moving my sneaking suit off.

When he saw my bare bottom he said, "Wow, no boxers? Nice."

I commented through the pillow, "Would have but the suit was too tight and I couldn't get them to lay right underneath."

He moved a spandex covered hand over my ass, "Still, nice."

His palm moved swiftly down onto it and I heard a slap followed by a tinge of pain. Damn, my mind wandered in a hundred different directions at once.

He moved the hand from my ass to my firm cock and rubbed it a couple of times.

Wow, this felt even better than with the pants on. He yanked me up towards him by my bandanna and I felt a buldge in my back. Well he was definitely ready.

He read my thoughts and asked, "I am, and you are. So shall we proceed?"

I nodded eagerly without a word. I heard something slush.

I asked curiously, "What was that?"

He told me, "Oh nothing. Just getting ready for this," he slowly slid a finger in to get things started.

I struggled back a gasp.

He caught it anyway, "Feels good huh?"

I couldn't do anything but nod.

He said, "This is your first time like this, right?"

My throat clenched, "Yeah,"

He gave a slight snicker, "Good, I'm about to take you on the greatest ride of your life."

He slowly slid in another finger and stretched me. Oh god, it hurt but this was paradise. I was in heaven.

He reached for my belt and pulled it tight against my throat, "You do like pain don't you?"

I could feel his eyes moving over me, "You have a lot of scars, Snake, but they aren't distasteful like you think. They're sexy. They make you look like a wild animal," he finished with a snarl.

The comments were so nice to hear. No one had ever said anything like this to me.

He asked, "Is this the first good comment you've had about your scars?" he pushed slightly deeper into me.

I felt like my heart was going to tear itself out of my chest.

I turned to glance him smearing lubricant all over his hardened length before I quickly turned.

He bent down and his mask hissed in my ear, "Here comes the main course."

He slowly went into me. I gasped as he moved in a steady pace, each time pushing a little deeper. He moved his hand back to my cock and rubbed in rhythm with his thrusting.

I had a hard time supporting myself. My arms felt like they were going to buckle any minute.

He asked in between jabs, "How am I doing? This work for ya?"

He knew it did and so much more. He knew exactly what to do. I guess one of the many advantages of his powers.

I couldn't say anything coherent but, "More..."

I was in pure ecstasy but with that one command he made it so much better. He moved into me harder, deeper.

My breathing was labored, my heart going a hundred miles an hour, and body shining with a thin layer of sweat.

I could feel the pleasure building, "Mantis..."

He already knew and hushed me.

I cried out in pure bliss as he moaned deeply. He purged deep into me and I all over his gloved spandex.

I collapsed lightly against the bed with a feeling of absolute contentment.

I never saw him but he devoured my seed surely licking up every sticky drop as he told me, "Delicious."

I was half out of it as he moved my pants back over my hips and buttoned them. He released my throat from the belt and put it in its place. Guess he was going to keep to his word and keep this secret after all.

He moved me onto my back and I blinked. He disappeared. I looked around violently and found him staring at me through the almost forgotten locked cell. His face was pushed against the bars.

He told me, "You were good, very good."

He looked over my sweaty body as my breathing was starting to calm, "And I take it you had fun to?"

I told him without skipping a beat, "Yeah, very much so."

He lowered his eyes, "If I didn't already have obligations to your brother I'd swoop you up now and take you away, but that's a different story. I hope I at least got you out of your rut."

I couldn't believe what he was saying.

I snarled as weak as a kitten, "You used me?"

He shook his head, "We both wanted it. Like I said, if it were some other time, some other place, than I'd be yours to use as you saw fit but..."

I understood but didn't want him to go.

He closed his eyes, "I feel your anguish. There's nothing I can do. My hands are tied."

He turned and I yelled, "Don't go."

I would have lunged at the cell but simply didn't have the energy.

He was now out of earshot but I could hear him in my head, "Sleep Snake, and dream of our encounter. You'll need your energy to handle what Ocelot has in store for you."

I was drifting into an unwanted sleep as I heard his whisper, as if a ghost, "I really do wish I could take you away from this horrible place."


End file.
